ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Melba
, called by Yuzare as , is an ancient bird-like kaiju that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Tiga. He appeared in episode 1. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 57 m *Weight: 46,000 t *Origin: Underneath Easter Island *Flight Speed: Mach 6 History Ultraman Tiga Prophesied to return with Golza long ago, Melba emerged from the side of a mountain on Easter Island during the night and shortly after took off to join Golza in the destruction of humanity. Melba reunited with Golza as Golza was destroying Tiga's pyramid of light and assisted the kaiju in destroying two of the three statues that resided in the pyramid. Before they could destroy the final statue, Daigo Madoka merged with it and Ultraman Tiga was reborn. Tiga was more than a match for both kaiju and eventually, Golza's feet were broken during the battle after Tiga transformed into Power Type. Melba was left to defend its ally as Golza fled underground and was able to outmaneuver Tiga in Power Mode, but after Tiga transformed into Sky Type, the battle turned back to the Ultra's favor and Melba was destroyed by Tiga's Ranbalt Light Bullet after Tiga used his Tiga Sky Kick to knock the flying Kaiju to ground. Trivia *Suit actor: Hiroyuki Okano *Melba's roar is a sped up third generation Alien Metron. *Melba's suit was later modified as Zoiger's suit. *Much like Golza is the counterpart of Gomess, Melba is a counterpart to Litra. *Melba bares a strong resemblance to Kilazee. Ultraman Ginga S In episode 7 and 8 of Ultraman Ginga S, Melba's Spark Doll were used by Alien Chibu Exceller to become Five King. Ultraman Orb Melba reappeared in episode six of the series Ultraman Orb as a Kaiju Card used by Alien Nackle Nagus in a card game alongside Jugglus Juggler and Alien Metron Tarude. Powers and Weapons * : Melba can charge and launch a rapid succession of powerful, yellow, highly explosive energy dart blasts of missile-strength energy fired from each of his eyes. * : An attack which involves Melba spins in a manner of a human bullet, then, strikes his opponent. *Clubbed Feet: Melba's feet are solid club-like objects that can be used to batter foes while he's airborne. *Strong Beak: Melba's beak is strong enough to shatter solid stone without retaining any damage. *Flight: Melba's wings enable him to fly. :;ULTRA MONSTERS * : A tag-team attack with Golza, Melba fly and delivers continuous flying kick attack while Golza charges its Ultrasonic Ray. After Golza had finished charging, Melba joined the former and launched its Melbanic Ray in unison with the former's attack. This attack cannot be made with Fire Golza. Melba Energy Eye Dart Blast.png|Melbanic Ray Melba Strong Beak.gif|Strong Beak Spark Doll In Ultraman Ginga S, Melba was revealed to be a part of Alien Chibu Exceller's collection. Stats *Height: 14 cm *Weight: 150 g Usages *Near the cliffhanger of episode 7 and episode 8, Melba, alongside Gan Q, Golza, Reigubas, and Super C.O.V. was used by Exceller to become Five King. Melba's abilities were in used as seen giving Five King his wings and and the Melbanic Ray were used in conjunction with Golza's Ultrasonic Ray. Melba was later destroyed by the combined strategic attack of Ultraman Ginga Strium and Ultraman Victory. Gallery Ultraman Tiga Melba1.jpg Mebula.jpg melbster.JPG Melba I.png Melba2.jpg Melba3.jpg Melba II.png MELBA-GOLZA.jpg Ultraman Tiga Melba Render 1.png Ultraman Tiga Melba Render 2.png MELBA (1).jpg MELBA (3).jpg Miscellaneous Melba Card.png|Kaiju Card 1-048.png|Kaiju Card IMG 0895.jpg|Kaiju Card C3-040.png|Kaiju Card Melba_pic.png Melba Figure.jpeg|The Ultra Monster Series Melba. Category:Ultraman Tiga Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Tiga Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Ancient Kaiju Category:Bird Kaiju Category:Five King's Body Parts